


True connection

by Aquietwriter25



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover Pairings, Cuddle, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes places after Graduation, Kim and Ron aren't as perfect of a couple as they thought. After dealing with a horrible breakup Ron Stoppable is called in for his Monkey powers once again, only this time he will be Traveling to NYC. Going on business he never thought he'd fall in love, with the protector of the city the American Dragon. Jake/Ron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start of somthing new

A/N So after seeing a RonxJake picture on Devientart I decided I had to write a fic, I never saw this as a couple but I honestly like the idea alot actually might end up being my favorite paring.

Summery: Takes places after Graduation, Kim and Ron aren't as perfect of a couple as they thought. After dealing with a horrible breakup Ron Stoppable is called in for his Monkey powers once again, only this time he will be Traveling to NYC. Going on business he never thought he'd fall in love, with the protector of the city the American Dragon. Jake/Ron.

As Graduation ended one would think life would go uphill from there, he'd get a job, he had a great gal, he'd go to college. The college and Job part had been correct, the one thing he hadn't counted on was breaking up with his best friend. Of course people had heard about it, it traveled fast around this town, they didn't however know the true reason behind it. It had shocked Ron at first, learning that Kim had a thing for woman. And not just any woman but Shego of all people, that's right Shego Drakkens sidekick so to speak, she hadn't cheated on him no she was better than that. She had sent it through a text. A text! out of everything to tell him she didn't even have the curdicy to do through a phone call, or even come over and tell him.

Despite the bitterness on how their relationship ended Ron and Kim remained friends, sure their relationship was strained, Ron never wanting to hang with Kim when she was with Shego. Which seemed like all the time recently, but he couldn't cut there friendship off over a relationship not working out. They had been friends since Pre K, a bond like that takes alot more to break then simply dating someone a few months.

Yes Ron had it all except the girl, which didn't bother him to much since he never really had a full-blown relationship. He never thought he'd ever love again, oh how wrong he was.

It was a Tuesday night when it all happened a phone call which would change his life forever, currently the graduate was playing some video games. His parents had given him some money for graduation, part of it he used for Bruno Nacho although he didn't go there as much anymore. The other part he had gotten some video games, and was currently playing World of Warcraft a game he had learned from his nerd buddies.

"Rufus!" Ron complained at his best friend who was at the computer next to him, "that's not fair you're suppose to be on my side".

"Oh sorry!" the tiny naked mole rat squeaked out, a smirk crossing his features as he killed Ron again.

Throwing down the controller the young man crossed his arms and pouted. Flopping down on his bed, Ron gazed at his ceiling a soft sigh escaping his mouth. It was then he realized there was a beeping coming from his phone, with a raised eyebrow Ron picked it up before flipping it open.

One new voicemail.

Putting in his code he put the phone to his ear.

"Ron Stoppable" the voice of Yori could be heard, "I know you just graduated Seni and I give our congrats, I need to talk to you, if you could call me on this number that would be great talk to you soon Stoppable san".

Glancing at the clock and seeing it was only 8 so 7 in their time Ron quickly dialed the number, it rang twice before Yori's voice could be heard on the other end.

"Stoppable san how have you been? it's good to hear from you".

"You to Yori" Ron replied with a smile laying back on his bed, "I just got you're message and since it wasn't late I decided to call you back right away".

"Much appreciated" Yori's tone seemed urgent prompting Ron to knit his eyebrows together, with Monkey Fist gone destroyed and turned to stone, what could possibly be of threat now?.

"There's a reason why you called isn't there" Ron whispered heart thumping in his chest when he heard the woman sigh.

"I'm afraid so Stoppable san, although Monkey fist isn't a threat to us anymore, I'm afraid we have a new darkness in our presence, one that you probably won't believe".

"I wouldn't say that" Ron chuckled "with stopping bad guys on a daily basis, a super ninja sister and having monkey powers there really isn't anything out there I wouldn't believe anymore".

"Oh yes how is possible san anyway? I haven't talked to you two in a while".

Ron's heart thumped painfully at the memory.

"Eh Kim and I aren't exactly an item anymore" Ron stated softly, "it just didn't work out like we thought it would".

"My deepest regrets" Yori whispered, "Sometimes when one relationship ends it's just a way for a new one to begin". little did Ron know that Yori's words meant something. Which he would soon find out.

"Yeah maybe so I'm guessing you want me to come there?" Ron stated, "kick some bad guy butt?".

"Actually no for once Stoppable san were not the ones who need you, we were contacted by some creatures who needed help, you're help, it will be easier for them to explain when you get there".

"And" Ron drawled slowly where exactly is there?".

"NYC".

"You want me to go to New York?" Ron stated hesitation in his voice.

"Is that a problem?" Yori questioned.

"Well yeah I have classes, what about my job?, babysitting my sister when my parents go out" although Ron had been better with his panic attacks, he still got them once in a while, especially when he was suppose to pick up and go to a different city .

"All of that has been taken care of Stoppable san, Sensi has thought of everything, as for Hana your parents have been informed and they are to accompany you".

"And I wasn't told any of this until now?" Ron ran his hand over his face, "you know what never mind I know better than to question you Yori, when are we leaving?".

"You are a wise one Stoppable, you're plane leaves at 9:30 tomorrow morning, please contact me and Sensi when you get there, until then" the phone went to the dial tone causing Ron to let out a sigh before hanging up.

"Looks like were going to New York City buddy" Ron said to Rufus as the male got into bed.

"Yay" Rufus cheered.

A/N Sorry about the spelling and grammar I have bad grammar, trying to work on this it's my first American dragon and kim possible crossover so please be gentle, reviews are most welcome.


	2. Ariving in NYC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron arrives in New York City, and the two worlds collide for the first time.

A/N Hope you enjoyed my first chapter, this is the second one anyway enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the American dragon characters or Kim possible characters, if i did this paring would happen.

Meanwhile in New york.

"Aight G I'm out" a male that looked to be a Teenager stated placing a broom against the door, he wore a red shirt, with a gold coloring on the sleeves, blue shorts, sneakers and had green spiky hair. Flipping the skateboard which was once again was on the floor into the air, the male easily caught it before walking towards the front door.

"ah ah ah Jake" an older male replied, he was rather short, had white hair and a long white beard and mustache, "were suppose to be meeting a man named Ron Stoppable today remember?"

"Awe G why do i gotta be there" the teenager sulked crossing his arms over his chest, "Trixy and Spud wanted to shred it up at the skateboard park today, i promised i would be there".

"Young Dragon you must fulfill you're Dragon duty's, as the American dragon".

"I know Gramps bla bla blah I'm the protector of Magical creatures, but can't I just have one day off? I've dealt with magical creatures all week!, I'd just like one day where I can be a normal kid".

"You are not a normal kid Jake, you knew when taking on your dragon powers, the responsibility would come with it now come" Lao Shi stated opening his shop door, "were meeting Stoppable in a couple of hours".

Grumbling under his breath Jake stormed out of the shop.

"And Fu" Lao Shi called "no inviting your friends over I just cleaned the shop".

"Awe man" Fu mumbled crossing his arms, taking out his cellphone the dog dialed a number, "hey raphe yeah it's me Fu, poker can't be here at the shop tonight".

"So honey what exactly did Yori say you needed to do in new york?" Mrs. Stoppable asked picking Hana out of the Plane seat, they had just gotten done with a four-hour Plane trip. The child despite being very smart was still quite fussy, "not that I'm complaining I haven't been to New York in ages isn't that right dear?".

"That's right" Mr. Stoppable mumbled struggling with his and his wife's luggage, "we haven't been here since our last honeymoon".

"Honeymoon?" Ron raised an eyebrow, "you went to new york city for your honeymoon".

"Yes" Ron's mother gushed romantically "it was wonderful right honey".

"Yes" Mr. Stoppable kissed his wife passionately prompting Ron to cover his eye's.

"Mom dad come on me and Hana are right here!".

The two parents pulled away after a moment, with all their luggage in hand the group headed off the plane. Ron's eye's scanned the area, several people held up signs. Squinting Ron noticed a shorter man holding up a sign that read Ron Stoppable, the older male had white hair, along with a mustache and beard. Beside him stood a young male, much younger looked to be about 16 or 17 years old. He didn't seem to be paying attention as his eye's were on a video game he was playing.

"Yeah!" Jake punched a fist into the air, "my highest score check me out!".

"Jake" Lao Shi whispered harshly "put that away it's not polite".

"Awe come on G, you made me miss a day with Trixy and spud, the least you could do is let me play my game". Jake stated pocketing his game, "where is this guy anyway? I've got better things to do than sit here waiting on someone all day".

"Uhh are you Lao Shi?" a voice prompted both men to turn around, standing right in front of them was a taller male, he had light blonde hair, cut short, his shirt was red, golden colors around the sleeves,the edges of his shirt were black.

"Forgive my grandson" Lao Shi cleared his throat, "yes I am Lao Shi" the man bowed which Ron bowed back, "thank you for coming on such short notice, I assume this is your family?" the male asked gesturing to the male,female and baby behind him.

"Yes this is my mom,dad, and sister Hana" Ron said stepping aside as they both shook Lao Shi's hand.

"This is my Grandson Jake" Lao Shi replied gesturing towards the male.

"Hi" Jake responded in a board tone arms crossed over his chest, "G can we go now?" Jake complained fidgeting slightly.

"Again I'm sorry for my grandson's behavior he's still learning manors" Lao Shi muttered clearly embarrassed.

"It's not a problem" Ron brushed it off.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Lao shi asked Ron's parents, "of course Ron is welcome to stay with us".

"Yes we called in reservations at a hotel before we got on the plane" Mr. Stoppable stated, as he wife pulled their son into her arms. "You be good for Mr. Lao Shi" Mr. Stoppable stated not at all worried about his son's manors. "We love you".

"I love you to" Ron said giving his dad a hug, kneeling down Ron ruffled Hana's hair,"you behave for mom and dad" Ron said in a serious tone, "no funny business".

The little girl just giggled in response.

Waving goodbye to his family Ron struggled with his luggage, he heard Lao Shi whisper something to his grandson. Ron hadn't seen the slightly pulled up carpet when he was walking, his foot tripping on it prompted the male to fall forward. His eye's closed waiting for the hard ground, feeling nothing but air Ron's eye's snapped open.

At the last-minute Jake had lunged forward catching him, Ron's eye's gazed up at Jake's, whose eye's swirled with concern. There eye's connected a rushing warmth washing through the both of them.

"Hey you aight?" Jake asked quietly slowly helping Ron to his feet who just nodded in response.

"Yeah fine kinda clumsy though" Ron stated rubbing the back of his neck, "sorry about that".

"It's cool" Jake said picking up one of the heavier bags, "here let me help you with that".

"Thanks" Ron smiled picking up the other bag, They had been walking five minutes when the young male noticed Jake's frame stiffen, his eye's shifting from one side to the other. "Everything ok?" Ron asked tilting his head slightly, concern echoing through his features.

"Er yeah of course" Jake cleared his throat, "Um G I just have to take care of some business".

Lao Shi who had gotten the hint of the key word nodded taking the bag from jake.

"I expect you back at the shop when you're done Jake" the older man stated, "come" Lao Shi said to Ron "will be taking the subway back to my place".

Ron gave Jake one last look who had run off in another direction, an uneasy feeling drifted through the man's body, almost as if he was being watched. Shrugging it off he followed the older man, unaware of the pair of eye's which watched him in the darkness.

A/N well there you go guys my next chapter, for this being my first fic I think I'm not doing to badly.


End file.
